The Angel Demon
by MeiDarkreign
Summary: Kagome's friend has found her way to the Feudal Era and does not know what is going on. A chance meeting with Sesshomaru reveals that she is more than human. This is my first InuYasha fic, so advice is appreciated.


A/N This is my first InuYasha fanfic, so any advice is appreciated. I hope you enjoy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The young woman ran around frantically trying to find her friend Kagome. They were supposed to be working on their science experiment. However, Kagome was nowhere to be found. She decided to ask Kagome's mother, since she might have some idea of where Kagome was.  
  
"Hi! Is Kagome here?" she asked.  
  
"No, I don't believe so. Why?"  
  
"She and I are supposed to be working on our science experiment."  
  
"Well, if I see her, I'll tell her."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
She wasn't going to go back home after lugging all her weapons over here. They were doing an experiment to see how accurate certain weapons were. She had brought her .38 semi automatic, her .45 Colt, and her katana. Kagome was providing a bow and arrows since she didn't have any other weapon.  
  
She decided to wait around since Kagome wouldn't be gone all day, she hoped. The well was near to her so she decided to go and rest there. The room was musty and smelled damp. The well must not have been completely dry. She went to the edge of the well and sat down on it, taking out a water bottle.  
  
The trip here had been a long one. She lived two miles away and couldn't drive yet, so she had to put the weapons in her big backpack and lug them over here, since it would have been very suspicious for her to have them out in broad daylight. The pistols weren't loaded, but she did have a few magazines loaded, and people knew she had a katana and went for lessons, so they would see her wearing it on the way back from her lessons. She wasn't really supposed to be carrying it around, but everyone knew that she was a very nice girl and was an excellent student. They didn't think a girl like that would pose much of a threat. Still, the police would give her a ticket for carrying around and would confiscate it, until her caretaker came and picked it up.  
  
She was an orphan so she lived with her mother's friend. It was a big change to move from America to Japan, but she got used to it soon. She picked up the language fast and was now fluent. Kagome was her first real friend and they did a lot of things together. Lately, however, she seemed to be distancing herself from everything, as if she were in love.  
  
She laughed. Kagome, in love? That was a hard image to imagine. Kagome blew of the cutest guy in school. If she were in love, this guy must be pretty special.  
  
Something tugged at her neck. She felt to see what it was. Her necklace was being pulled downward, as if being drawn by a magnet, by the rose colored jewel that hung from it. The jewel began to glow. Next thing she knew, she was at the bottom of the well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Her head hurt as she stood up. Green vines were spread throughout the walls, leading upward. She looked upward. Light shined down at her. What the hell was going on? The room was dark when she fell in. What happened to it?  
  
The best way to figure things out, she thought, is to go up top. She picked up her backpack, slung it over her shoulder, and started to climb. It took her a few minutes to get to the top, since the backpack was weighing her down. What she saw at the top scared the crap out of her.  
  
Green forest surrounded her and soft sunlight beamed down upon her. Her feet landed softly on the grass. She needed to find out where she was. She felt reluctant to leave the well, but she didn't know if she could even get back that way. Besides, she was a very curious person and wanted to explore this place.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She had been walking for nearly an hour and she had only seen a few people. They had been dressed in strange attire, like that of the Feudal Era. They had stared at her, for she was dressed in short tan shorts and a white tank-top. As well, she had blonde hair, so she didn't think they had seen blonde hair often.  
  
Something hit her head. She cursed and looked around to see what it was. A small ball lay on the ground. Running towards her was a little girl, also dressed in the feudal attire.  
  
"Can I have my ball back?" she asked politely.  
  
"Sure." She picked up the ball and walked over to her. The little girl backed away. "What's the matter? I'm not going to bite."  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru says I can't let humans get near me."  
  
"What do you mean? You're human, and I think he's human. So, what's wrong?"  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru isn't human. He's_"  
  
"Rin! That's quite enough!" A tall, white haired man stepped out of the bushes and towards the little girl. He had long white hair that went past his hips and he had piercing eyes. He looked intimidating. "You shouldn't tell humans about me. Now, go to Jaken."  
  
"Yes Lord Sesshomaru!" The little girl ran off.  
  
The man turned to her. "Who are you? You don't smell human."  
  
"But I thought you said that the little girl shouldn't tell things to humans. And what do you mean I don't smell human?"  
  
"I said that to get her to go away. And, you smell like a demon, or at least a half-breed. I doubt you know you are a half-breed if you are."  
  
"What? How can you tell that from just smell?"  
  
"I am a demon and I can smell humans. You don't smell like one."  
  
He had caught her there. She knew she always had this special ability to turn into this flying thing, but she didn't think you would call that being a demon. "Okay, I'll admit I can turn into something, but I'm not so sure it's a demon."  
  
"Show me!"  
  
"Fine, Mr. Bossy." She set down her backpack and crossed her arms and concentrated. In a flash of light, her human self was gone, replaced by a taller, silver-haired, yellow-eyed woman with silver wings. The shorts and the shirt still fit, but the shirt came up a few inches and showed a bit of skin. "Happy?"  
  
She looked over at the demon. His eyes looked slightly frightened now. "What's the matter? I thought you wanted me to transform into this?"  
  
"You're, you're an Angel demon!"  
  
"I'm a what?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N Like I said, this was my first InuYasha fic, so I'm not that great at it, but I tend to get better as I go along. Anyway, any advice is appreciated. Don't say you hate it if you have nothing constructive to say. I hope you like it. 


End file.
